Sensation
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Es krim?"/"Es krim!"/"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, baby. Kalau tidak nanti kau akan tersedak."/"Um, aku tahu."/Okay, shonen-ai is here! Fujoshi dan fudanshi tunjukkan dirimuuu! :D/Well, summary tidak nyambung sama isinya hehe.


**Disclaimer: **Persona 3 © ATLUS :) This gaje story and idea © AbracaForte

**Rate: **T (_for mind tricking and language_)

**Genre:** _Romance, drabble fluff—maybe_

**Pairing:** AkihikoMinato—_alright_! AkiMina's _here_~! AkiMina Shipper merapat!

**Warning:** _My first shonen-ai fanfiction in this fandom_! Yah... soalnya kan fanfiction shonen-ai buatan saya udah banyak tersebar di fandom lain (_ahaha-you-know-what-fandom-i-mean_)

**A/N**: Entah kenapa di sini saya masukin game kesukaannya coret—suami saya—coret Kyuhyun walaupun saya sendiri ga tau gimana cara maininnya ohohoh XD Galau gara-gara ga dibolehin nonton SM Town Indonesia nih! Padahal di sana ada suami-suami dan kembaran-kembaran saya! Ah, udah ga dibolehin nonton SS4, ga dibolehin nonton SM Town pula! Emak peliiit! Padahal itu udah termasuk murah tau tiketnya buat nonton konsernya artis yang udah terkenal seantero duniaaa! Huuu ga bisa nonton Super Junior (perkumpulan suami saya /dor), TVXQ (tau DBSK/Tohoshinki kan? Ini tuh ada Changmin [Max] sama Yunho [U-Know]), SHINee, EXO (ada kembaran Morgan SM*SH! /plak), f(x), SNSD (saya member ke-10nya #amin), sama TRAX (Oh My Jay :'() dan lain-lain... (entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi curhat -_-)

* * *

—**Sensation—**

By _AbracaForte_

© 2012

* * *

Pip! Pip! Tang!

Terdengar sebuah _sound effect_ dari PSP hitam yang tengah dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai kebiruan itu. Irisnya yang berwarna _sapphire blue_ tetap fokus pada _game_ yang tengah dimainkannya sekarang, _Starcraft_. Jari-jarinya asyik memencet tombol-tombol pada PSP keluaran terbaru yang dibelinya bulan lalu, sementara kakinya terus menghentak-hentak—gemas karena _life point_-nya berkurang karena diserang musuh. Ia mendengus sebal, walaupun sesekali ia bersorak kegirangan karena berhasil mengalahkan salah satu musuhnya.

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu!"

Sebuah seruan yang berasal dari belakang punggung Minato Arisato—pemuda yang sedang asyik bermain PSP, belum sukses membuat sang _gamer_ menghentikan kesibukannya. Ia masih tetap berkutat pada benda hitam kesayangannya.

"Hei, kau dengar aku tidak?"

Pertanyaan itu masih tetap diacuhkan oleh Minato. Justru, ia malah tambah heboh memainkan _Starcraft_-nya. Jari-jarinya semakin menggila untuk memencet tombol-tombol berbentuk kotak, lingkaran, segitiga, dan silang tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya, pemuda berambut keabuan yang sedari tadi memanggil Minato itu pun mendengus kesal. Ditariknya PSP itu dengan tangan kanannya yang besar.

"AAAH!" Akhirnya Minato pun mengadah karena PSP hitamnya terangkat begitu saja ketika ia tengah melawan musuh yang lumayan berat. Mendapati sosok berperawakan tinggi yang kini mengangkat PSP-nya tinggi-tinggi, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebal karena tindakan sang senior, Akihiko Sanada. "_Senpai_, kembalikan PSP-ku!" gerutunya.

Namun, Akihiko tak menjawab. Ia pun mematikan _gadget_ itu dan mengantunginya, lalu duduk di sofa yang terletak di tengah _lounge dorm_—tepatnya di sebelah Minato duduk sekarang. "Tidak mau," jawab Akihiko. "Nanti kalau kukembalikan, kau akan bertingkah seperti monyet."

"Memangnya aku Junpei?!" Minato memukul lengan kekar Akihiko yang sudah tercap sebagai 'kekasihnya' dan disambut dengan gelak tawa dari pemuda bermarga Sanada itu.

"Maaf... maaf..." ucap Akihiko yang masih diselingi dengan tawa. Ia pun mengembalikan PSP hitam itu, dan setelah Minato menerimanya kembali tangan besar itu pun mengacak rambut kebiruan Minato dan tersenyum. "Jangan marah lagi, _ne_?"

Minato tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Akihiko. Ia masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Tetap memperlihatkan kalau ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Es krim?" tawar Akihiko seraya menunjukkan dua buah es lilin tepat di depan iris _sapphire blue_ milik Minato.

"Es krim!" Dengan cepat Minato menyambar es rasa vanila itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia pun membuka bungkusan itu dengan tangan kecilnya dan langsung melahapnya dengan gigitan super besar.

Akihiko terkikih melihat tingkah kekasih kecilnya, pemuda itu benar-benar manis. Tangannya yang besar dan berisi kembali mengelus rambut Minato yang halus dan lembut. "Makannya pelan-pelan saja, _baby_," Akihiko menasihati. "Kalau tidak nanti kau akan tersedak."

"Um, aku tahu." Minato masih tetap memakan es lilinnya dengan lahap.

Tanpa Akihiko sadari, Minato kini tengah menatapnya begitu menyadari pemuda beriris kelabu itu mulai membuka bungkusan es krim bervarian coklat di tangannya tersebut. Pemuda bermarga Arisato itu meneguk salivanya kasar, melihat kekasihnya mengulum es krim itu membuat celananya terasa sedikit sempit. '_Sesuatu'_ di bawah sana tampaknya sudah sedikit menggembung. Ditambah lagi ketika Akihiko mulai menggigit-gigit kecil ujung es krim, perut Minato terasa sedikit mulas.

Dan ketika lidah milik Akihiko mulai menjilati es coklat berbentuk lilin itu dari bawah sampai atas terus-menerus, dada Minato mulai terasa sesak akibat detak jantung yang menggila—oh, jangan lupakan pula lidahnya yang mulai terasa kelu.

Tangan Akihiko mulai memaju-mundurkan batangan es itu di dalam mulutnya—yang tanpa ia sadari kalau perbuatan itu justru membuat 'Minato junior' berkedut hebat. Wajah cantik—atau tampan, mungkin—pemuda itu pun terlihat sangat memerah.

Akihiko yang mulai menyadari kalau dari tadi ia dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh pun menengok ke arah Minato. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Ti—Tidak." Minato buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali memakan es vanilanya.

Sebuah senyuman—seringaian, tepatnya, terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Akihiko. Tubuh tegap itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Minato. Hembusan napasnya yang menguap tepat di telinga Minato membuat _freak gamer_ itu menggeliat geli. "Kau rindu dengan 'sentuhan'-ku, uh?" bisiknya seduktif. Jarinya mengapit pelan hidung mancung Minato dan sukses membuatnya memerah. "Tenang saja, _baby_~ kau akan kuberi servis nanti malam hingga kau puas~"

"Aaah! Dasar _senpai_ mesuuum!"

.

.

—**end—**

* * *

Oke, saya tau ini fluff gaje. Pada ngerti kan ini maksudnya Minato itu kenapa? Ho-oh, Minato itu rada-rada _horny_ gimanaaa gitu. Buat yang ga tau arti kata di atas silahkan cari di gugel ato tanya saya via PM. Ga lucu juga kalo saya jelasin di sini -_-

Review~?


End file.
